Never Say Never
by Elephantastiic
Summary: Post PC; Olivia takes what Babs says about Elliot into consideration only to find out there's a secret admirer looming. This secret romantic might be what she's looking for. The problem? What she really wants and what she thinks she wants might conflict.
1. Distraction

"Well, he has the hots for you, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"Stabler!"

"No." Olivia chuckled nervously, "Ah, no, that's never gonna happen."

Much to her dismay, it wasn't going to happen. It truly wasn't. Elliot Stabler was married but it obviously didn't stop her heart's craving for him. He was her best friend and partner for eleven years and over time, she grew the desire to be more than just friends. Olivia always heard the comments about "how she'd be tempted to make a move on her hot male partner" or "sometimes they'd go beyond the line of duty" but she often ignored them. Just like she ignored her inner feelings for Elliot. As much as she ignored the fact to pay attention to those feelings and do something about them, she couldn't ignore the fact they were there and getting stronger every passing moment. She still did ignore them and every time she would dismiss the suggestion she and Elliot would be romantically involved, she would just shrug her shoulders and leave it at that but the look on Babs' face said otherwise. Babs knew Olivia was hiding something. Olivia only turned to the photos on the wall and changed the subject.

After the mistaken kiss, the misunderstanding about Olivia's sexual orientation, and the shift change, Olivia left Babs Duffy's apartment. She walked down the street with her hands buried in her coat pockets and her thoughts racing inside of her head. _Don't be silly, Olivia. Elliot's married and he's strictly your partner. Babs doesn't know what she's talking about. You've only known her for a few days. _Olivia kept telling herself this until she got back to the precinct. She sat down at her desk and her brown eyes trailed up to Elliot at his desk and she felt her lips curve into a small smile as she admired him and walked to her own desk. _The heart wants what the heart wants and it wants Elliot._

"Liv come here!"

Olivia's thoughts were broken when she heard her name being called. She blinked and realized Elliot wasn't at his desk anymore. Did he notice that she was staring right at him? She turned around and noticed Elliot was right behind her, at the computer and looking at a security taping. Olivia did her best to focus on the video and not Elliot. As hard as it was, Olivia managed to notice the spider tattoo on the perpetrator's hand.

After a long night, Olivia got home with a lot on her mind. Did Elliot really think she was attracted to women? If she gave in to her feelings for Elliot, the urge to tell him she had strong feelings for him would come next. If that happened, then he'd probably think she was covering up something. It would only raise the suspicion and if he thought she was a lesbian then there was no chance of him having any romantic feelings for her, which wasn't a probable chance in the first place.

First, Elliot was happily married to Kathy despite the fact that they've gone through many hardships, they still loved one another and they still loved their kids. Second, if they got romantically involved, that would cost them their jobs but there was no good reason that restricted Olivia from taking a deep breath and come to a final realization. The realization that she did, in fact, have strong feelings for her partner. Maybe even love if she got a little further.

After coming home from Bab's apartment, Olivia just wanted to lie down. She thought about this, a little too much, as she got ready for bed. She changed into a pair of black pajama shorts and a matching camisole. As soon as she pulled back her covers to get into her awaiting bed, she heard a knock on her door. Olivia's eyebrow raised; nobody usually visited her this late at night. For extra safety measures, she grabbed her gun off her nightstand and held it closely to her side. The knocking continued as she approached the door and opened it, only to find someone that could be the least bit threatening to her.

"El," She breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Liv, I know it's late. I knew you weren't sleeping so I came by." Olivia gave him a sarcastically unhappy look. Elliot shrugged his shoulders and invited himself in. He stopped needing an invitation into Liv's apartment a long time ago. Coming by so late was a little unusual though.

"Without letting me know first? Why are you here?"

"Kathy and I got into another fight." He sighed as he took off his jacket, sat down and massaged his temples, "I don't think the kids heard but I left before I could find out."

"What caused you two to fight?" Right now, Olivia was sitting next to him and rubbing his back for comfort.

"Same old crap. She was complaining about how I always spend time at work and how I'd much rather be with you than her all the time. At times like this, she's right."

Olivia's eyebrows shot up, "El, don't worry about this. Come on, we caught a serial rapist and murderer tonight. You should be happy."

"Liv, we catch those all the time! That's not going to cover up the drama I go through with Kathy! I put up with her crap every other day. It's the same thing each and every goddamn time!" He was pacing a little now, then he stopped, "I think I might have to file for another divorce, Liv. This isn't helping my other problems."

"What other problems, El?" Olivia's eyes were full of concern.

Elliot blinked and shook his head, "Nothing." He grabbed his coat and walked towards the door, "I should go back home now. The couch probably misses me." He said with a laugh, obviously trying to lighten the mood so she wouldn't worry too much about him. Olivia's concerned face didn't change at the presence of his joke.

"You could stay here if you need to, El. We just can't let Cragen know. I'll see if I can find my air mattress somewhere and-"

"No thanks, Liv." Elliot said with a chuckle, "I have to face this problem one point, why not make it as soon as possible?"

Olivia smiled faintly and led him to the door, "You two love each other very much, El. This is only a minor bump in the road. You two will figure it out as soon as you get home."

Elliot smiled and scoffed, "Right." He said and walked out the door. While he was in the doorway, he turned around and looked right at Olivia. "Speaking of love, I caught you daydreaming at your desk today. Who is he?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Olivia was shocked at first but then she only shook her head and chuckled, "Nobody." She replied softly. He didn't believe her but he only shrugged.

"If you say so, Liv. Good night."

"Good night, El."

Olivia smiled one last time at her friend for the night and closed the door behind him.


	2. Roomies

**Author's Note: I was so excited about uploading this story that I forgot to add some important things to the first chapter!**

**This is my second E/O SVU story and I'm so excited about it! I wanted to save it for a little later but the eagerness was too much.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love the show, none of the characters or anything that has to do with SVU belongs to me. All credit goes to Dick Wolf. (Lucky guy.)**

Elliot was just getting started with Ronnie's interrogation when Olivia walked in. He turned around and that's when she insisted she wanted to try. Elliot finally agreed and left the room.

"She said she had a plan." Alex said as soon as Elliot took Olivia's spot standing next to her.

"I just hope it's a good one. Being tackled isn't helping him confess." Elliot replied and crossed his strong arms across his chest.

It wasn't long until Olivia was getting Ronnie to crack and Elliot was watching every moment of it with complete interest and he had to admit, he was impressed.

"Except the goods news is, you know how to _correct_ us." Olivia said as she approached him.

"No, you're wrong." Ronnie said nervously.

"But you wanna make me right, don't you Ronnie?" She got closer to him and Elliot got more and more anxious with the outcome of this interrogation.

"Correct a bitch like me," Olivia began.

Elliot's eyebrow raised.

"Grab me off of my feet.."

Now Elliot's mind was beginning to wander; he knew where she was going with this.

"Throw me onto that table and bend me all the way over because you've got everything you need to make me a real woman," She whispered but loud enough for Elliot and Alex to hear outside.

Elliot swallowed strenuously.

"Right between your legs."

Elliot's eyes widened a little right as Olivia placed her hand over Ronnie's crotch. Was he surprised at how she nailed this case or aroused by her words? Elliot cleared his throat and it made Alex glance over at him.

"You okay, Stabler?" She asked, her voice was inquisitive. Elliot replied with a nod. The next thing they heard was Olivia's voice.

"Goodbye Ronnie." She said and left the room and Ronnie calling her a bitch afterwards.

Olivia gave a triumphant smile to the two when she exited the room. Alex was smiling proudly while Elliot was in shock but tried to play it cool. He watched her walk back to her desk and soon followed her trail when he noticed Alex go into the room with the frustrated perp.

After Babs came and showed her gratitude towards the detective, Elliot sat down and let out a relieved sigh, "Seriously, Liv, that was mind-blowing."

Olivia only smiled and chuckled. "Let's not talk about that." She said as she sat down, "How did it go with Kathy last night?" She began to put some papers away for the night.

"She kicked me out this morning before I left to meet you at the hospital."

Olivia stopped what she was doing and looked up, "Oh my god, El, I'm sorry." He didn't need to say anything for her to answer her next question; he needed a place to stay. "You have your bags in your car right now, don't you?" She asked.

"You know me far too well." Elliot replied.

Olivia chuckled lightly and stood up, "You son of a bitch. Okay, but you're taking me home."

"When do I not take you home, Liv?"

Olivia half smiled and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. Without another word, the two walked out of the precinct and to Elliot's car. She knew that this could possibly get them in trouble but she wanted to help Elliot as much as she could and if Kathy was temporarily kicking him out then, he didn't need to spend money for his own shelter. Plus, the idea of having her crush living with her was definitely a chance to take. Olivia didn't need to remind Elliot not to tell Cragen, Elliot already knew.

When the two arrived at Olivia's apartment, Elliot set his bags near the couch and took a seat. That's when Olivia took his bags and began carrying them to her room.

"What are you doing?" Elliot stood up and went over to collect his bags.

"You've probably been sleeping on the couch for God knows how long, you're taking my bed." Olivia insisted.

"Liv, don't do that, I can-" He made his way towards her but was cut off by her words.

"Don't make me shoot you El." Olivia said, jokingly of course, but her face was serious.

"Not if I shoot you first." Elliot retorted, getting closer.

"Is that a challenge?" Olivia questioned as Elliot approached her to grab his bags.

"It doesn't have to be." Elliot softly spoke. They were inches away from one another. Olivia was leaning against her closed bedroom door with Elliot's bags in her hands while Elliot stood over her. They could hear each other breathing and feel each other's body heat. With the major silence in the room, Olivia hoped that Elliot couldn't hear her heart pounding.

"Fine, sleep wherever you want. You could sleep in the damn bathtub if you wanted to." Olivia said and went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Elliot only chuckled and lied back on the couch. It was no surprise Olivia's couch was much more comfortable than the one back at his house.

Time went by that night and Elliot tossed and turned, unable to have a peaceful sleep. He was replaying all the moments he shared with Olivia. How he went for her after she was cut in the neck instead of saving a little boy. The little boy was only a few feet away from him and he saw Olivia fall to the ground with a huge cut at the base of her neck. He remembered the worry and panic that was running through him when he saw her. The agitation on whether he should grab the little boy or see if she was okay. Then the regret he felt for blaming her because of the little boy's death. Every crucial moment he had with Olivia played over and over in his mind until his eyes shot open. He sat up on the edge of the couch and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He looked behind him at Olivia's closed door and let out a heavy sigh. He then stood up and went over to the connected kitchen.

The refrigerator was nearly empty. Olivia only had the usual milk, water, orange juice and fruits and vegetables. A lot of it consisted of leftover Chinese take out and pizza. He went over to her pantry and all that had was granola bars and Captain Crunch. Elliot silently laughed to himself at the fact Olivia was still a kid at heart, a little bit. He found the cupboard with the beverage glasses and poured a glass of water for himself. Elliot knew Olivia barely had anything to eat in her house and it bothered him a little bit. He wanted to know why but didn't want to ask. He knew this was the reason Olivia was always hungry at work. She never admitted it, but she did eat quickly and in large amounts whenever food was presented in front of her at work.

"El," A voice behind him said. Elliot jumped and spilled some of the water he was pouring. "Was the Kathy thing bothering you?"

He turned to Olivia who walked up next to him. It was like she didn't even lie down, her hair remained perfect like it always did, she looked just as beautiful at night as she did during the day. She grabbed the glass of water and took a long drink of it then refilled it for him.

Elliot sighed, which meant yes even though it was a complete lie, and then looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, "What's your excuse?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"That dream guy?" Elliot chuckled.

"El, don't start." Olivia rolled her eyes and started to walk back to her room.

"Just tell me who he is!"

"Nobody, El. I didn't even say I was seeing someone."

"But there is someone. I know you way too well for you to lie to me and expect me to believe it."

Olivia looked over her shoulder and smirked at him, "Goodnight." She said faintly and returned to her room, leaving Elliot smiling to himself. She was challenging him. If he wanted an answer bad enough, he was going to have to work for it.


	3. Mr Right

**Authors Note: I appreciate your comments so far! Thanks for making my day! c:**

A few evenings went by and every night Olivia stayed late at the precinct on her computer. She insisted that she had to get work done and made sure the Captain left before she started her project. She sat at her desk and her eyes were focused on her computer screen.

"Liv, don't tell me you're usin' one of those phony online dating websites. What is this?"

Olivia jumped and quickly minimized the window. It didn't do any good; Fin was standing behind her and staring at the screen. She sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"No, Fin...i-it's nothing." Olivia said into her palms.

"Didn't look like nothin'. You had your own profile and everything." Fin replied and slowly brought up the window back up.

"I just thought it was time to start going back out again."

"Since Elliot moved in?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, "He told me everything. Don't be so surprised. I promised I wouldn't tell Cragen."

"I'm sure you won't, Fin, but what does Elliot have to do with me dating again?"

"C'mon, Liv, Munch and I see how you've been acting around him lately. We've figured out that you want to be more than just partners than him. Then we noticed how you always stay late, now that I know why you have, I've made my conclusion."

"I'd stick with rape cases, Fin. Personal lives are not your field." Olivia replied and began working on something else. Fin leaned down next to her.

"Don't try to cover it up, Liv. You like Stabler but it's risky for your job so you're trying to find someone else to push him out. It's pretty obvious."

Olivia could only stare at the screen as she listened to Fin. She remained silent, solely because it was true.

"Though, a secret admirer came by today. He didn't want anybody to give you his gift until before you went home. We checked it out; this one's legit. You might wanna check your locker and pick it up on your way out." Fin left his spot to grab his coat off of his desk. "Also, Liv, I'd rethink this online dating thing until you find out who this secret admirer is. Plus, you're too good for that crap. With all the nonsense you see, you should trust someone who knows you personally before someone who sees your picture and wants to get in your panties." He caught the slightly irritated glare Olivia was giving him. "Just sayin'."

Fin left the precinct and Olivia was alone. She thought about what he said and closed the dating website page. Then something hit her, _Knows me personally?_ She asked herself and stood up. She grabbed her things and went to her locker. On the door was a note, Olivia took the note off and opened it:

_Olivia, _

_Such an attractive girl shouldn't be living alone. Consider this a reminder that there is someone who can treat you better than those other screw-ups._

_We should have dinner sometime; when things prosper. _

_Enjoy the flowers_

_- Mr. Right_

Olivia's eyebrows furrowed. _Flowers? What flowers?_ Olivia opened her locker to a dozen red roses inside. Olivia couldn't help but smile. When Fin said the admirer knew her well, he wasn't lying. If they knew the combination to her locker, they obviously knew her well unless someone in the precinct gave it to them. Despite all of that, Olivia was aware dangerous people know everything about her and they led to trouble. It only meant she still had to keep her guard up, even if Fin knew this guy was safe. She couldn't fall for this one as easily as she fell for the others. When she fell too quickly for a guy, it always ends badly.

When Olivia came home, Elliot was sitting on her couch, flipping through some papers. He looked up at her armful of flowers and his eyebrow elevated inquisitively.

"A secret admirer, don't ask." She said and went to put the flowers in water.

"Is he worth it so far?"

"I thought I told you not to ask." Olivia said with a small smile, "I guess so; he gave me my favorite flowers."

"Red roses? Really? I never knew that."

Olivia only smiled, "I'm sure there are a lot of things you still don't know about me, El."

Elliot shrugged, "Oh, and I saw that Dean Porter guy leave the precinct today and-"

He eyed the flowers then Olivia's face. It said 'Why didn't you tell me this earlier?' Elliot only raised his hands in his defense.

"He sent me these? I haven't seen him since that Terri Banes case. Why would he randomly send me flowers?" Olivia asked as she set the vase on the coffee table.

"Maybe he's been thinking about you more than you know. That or he's sorry for what happened. Or both." Elliot replied. "You should give him a call, but be clueless, like you never got the flowers."

"Why? Why should I even call that prick? He did nothing but screw that case over." Olivia reminded him.

"Just for kicks and giggles. I'm sure you're just as curious as I am to see what he wants."

"El, you know what he did to our case. He helped a perp walk! He ruined that major case for us! Why do you want him to come back into our business?"

"First of all, it wouldn't be _our _business, it'd be _your_ personal business. I know how much you liked him back when you were undercover plus I noticed how you reacted when he first showed up. I was being an asshole every step of the way and it's pretty damn obvious he's trying to make it up to you so why not see where this goes?"

"But-"

"You know I don't admit my wrongdoings that often, Liv."

"But Terri Banes is probably still out there, dealing with drugs, and he's probably helping her like he did that time. It would be a mistake-"

"Just do it, Olivia!"

Elliot was pretty much yelling. Olivia was shocked, silenced, and suspicious by his anxiety. She slowly dialed Dean's number and brought the phone up to her ear, waited a bit, and left a voicemail.

"Hey Dean, it's Olivia Benson. Sorry I'm calling so late and I know it's been a while but I was just wondering if we could meet up for coffee or dinner sometime if you're interested. Something came up and I wanted to ask you about it."

Elliot watched as she left her number and hung up her phone. Their eyes never left each other's as she made the call. It was almost like a stare down between the two.

"He'll call back before you even wake up." Elliot commented.

Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes, trying to dismiss Elliot's earlier rage, "You hungry? I was about to call for delivery." She asked and began going through her phonebook for a late night delivery place.

"Why do you always call for delivery?" Elliot asked and stood up.

"Because that's what single girls do, El." Olivia replied softly, almost sadly. It was clear in her voice that she didn't want to be reminded that she still lived alone. Elliot may be fighting with Kathy but at least he _had _someone to fight with.

Elliot looked at her for a moment, she was looking back at him, she was half smiling and Elliot knew she was on the edge of giving up on her romantic life for good if this didn't work out. Elliot didn't say anything after that short period of silence, he only turned towards her fridge and began pulling out food that Olivia knew she didn't buy.

"I've noticed the contents in your fridge haven't changed since I came over that time you had the flu."

"What are you-"

"Tonight, Liv, you're not going to eat like a single girl. I went to the store and picked up a few things."

"Those look like more than a few things."

"Trust me with this one. I know what I'm doing."

Olivia waited a while before Elliot prepared a fabulous and substantial meal for the two of them. It almost felt like a dinner date but neither of them mentioned that even though the environment was set almost identically. The room was dim and there was a nice silence to it all; nothing awkward, just a time to enjoy each other's company. The two sat down to a freshly prepared salad sitting in front of each of them for starters while everything else was waiting to be consumed. It was quiet until Olivia asked Elliot a question that made Elliot wish she hadn't.

"Why did Kathy kick you out?"

Elliot looked at Olivia's face. Her midnight eyes were full of interest and concern. She had that particular facial expression that Elliot couldn't ignore.

"She…is still convinced that I'd rather be at work and with you rather than be at home with her and the kids. I told her something like that would never happen but she called it bullshit and told me to get out. At least, that's the main issue of it all."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She only looked at Elliot with expressionless eyes. She averted her gaze and stabbed a few pieces of lettuce and a tomato with her fork and ate it so she wouldn't say the wrong thing. She definitely couldn't tell Elliot that she was a little disappointed Elliot said he would rather spend his time with Kathy than with her, only because she knows the family comes first. Elliot caught her uncertainty and couldn't help but be a little confused. Olivia always talked to him about Kathy and now there was this discomfort between them. He looked down at his nearly finished salad and let out a deep breath.

"I called Dean Porter the other day to apologize. That's when he told me he wanted to make everything up to you and to possibly have a relationship. So, I suggested he leaves these little gifts."

He looked down at his plate and then back up at her confused face. She wasn't saying anything but he could see it in her eyes that she was asking a million questions as to why. He looked at her with such sincerity in his beautiful blue eyes, Olivia thought she was going to cry. The next thing he said only made her closer to tearing up. His voice was soft and he was looking directly into her eyes.

"Liv, I just want you to be happy."

Olivia held out her hand across the table and took his. She smiled warmly and stroked the top of his hand with her thumb.

"El, I'll always be happy as long as you're in my life. You're my best friend."

He didn't know why, but the last sentence made his heart drop a little. He was her best friend, and that's all he'll ever be. No matter what happens, who or how many times he divorces, or how hard he tries, he and Olivia will only be best friends.


	4. Pretend

Olivia and Elliot walked into the precinct but before they could take off their coats, Cragen came out from his office.

"There's been a rape homicide at an apartment on Fifth Avenue. Munch and Fin went to go check it out."

About forty five minutes later, Munch and Fin returned with the report.

"A Joanna Ellis was found drowned in her bathtub around seven thirty this morning. She was thirty-nine and the assistant to a newbie photographer. She was found by one of the models and also her best friend. There were sleeping pills found on the edge of the tub but the friend insisted she wasn't the type to commit suicide so it had to be a rape."

"She wasn't." Olivia cut in. Everybody turned to look at her, "I knew her."

Olivia walked over to the picture and stared at it for a second before speaking.

"We went to high school and college together. She was the popular girl of our high school and became a cheerleader for the football team in college. She was basically born with a silver spoon in her mouth and then when she graduated, she married the captain of the football team. It was in the papers at the time. Ever since she was born, she had all kinds of wealth. She wanted to be in fashion desperately. She was a model when she first started but I guess something must've made her downgrade to photographer's assistant."

"Well, Warner's working on the rape kit now." Cragen said, "El and Liv, go see if she has anything. Munch and Tutuola, go interview some of those other models. Maybe one of them had a grudge on Joanna bad enough to kill her."

"No, I don't think any of the models would hate her. She basically tended to Javier, the photographer and stayed by his side twenty four seven. He was the one who would be around all of us anyway. She was just on the sidelines. Plus, she never really talked about any of the models even when she did have to get them their coffee or brushes. " Tiffany, Joanna's best friend, told Munch.

"Why would she get the models their stuff when she was Javier's assistant?" Munch asked.

"Javier told her to. He said he wanted everybody to benefit from her generosity. Whatever he said, she did. She loved Javier, and I mean it literally. I think it was a crush at first but then it came like a little obsession so when she got a gold star for doing one of Javier's favors, it meant the world to her."

"What about her husband?" Fin questioned.

"I'm not sure. I don't think he knows. She's talked about leaving him but I've never actually seen what goes on in her house. She's always been out; she never really liked staying in."

Tiffany turned to hear her name being called, "I have to go but I hope I helped." She said and walked off.

"Maybe the models know something. Then we should question the husband and the photographer." Fin suggested. The two walked back to the lounge area.

The lounge was filled with club like sofas and the strong scent of perfume fused with cigarette smoke.

"Excuse me ladies, can any one of you tell us about Joanna Ellis?" Munch asked as he held up his badge.

"I can tell you one thing I'm sure about, I'm glad that whore is dead. She's so unfair! How could she have a hot and rich husband and still be sleeping with Javier?" One Russian model spoke up. The wine glass in her hand spilled wine a little with her dramatic arm movements.

"Javier's gay, Aleksis. He's never slept with any girl." Another model piped up.

"Yeah? Then why did we have sex two nights ago?" Aleksis retorted.

"Javier isn't gay?"

"Surprise, bitch."

All of the models erupted in one large verbal fight.

"Ladies, please!" Munch shouted over the arguing room of girls.

Aleksis sighed, "Joanna and Javier had this little hook up thing going on behind Joanna's husband's back. He's a total flirt and got Joanna to fall right onto his bed when she was modeling. It wasn't fair because Joanna _wanted_ that job as Javier's assistant just so she could be closer to him. It was totally obvious. I'd take that new spot as an assistant but…seducing Javier and getting paid for it is so much better."

The two thanked the girls and left. As they were walking out the door, they were stopped by a petite girl with brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail. By the sight of her jeans and loose t-shirt, she wasn't a model.

"I think I know something that might help." She whispered, "Aleksis has always been jealous of Javier and Joanna's relationship. Like, dangerously jealous. When she got Javier into bed with her the other day, she couldn't stop bragging about it. I wouldn't be surprised if she was motivated to keep it that way."

"You think she killed Joanna?"

"I think so but I can't say for sure."

"Munch, Fin, what'd you get?" Cragen asked as the two detectives walked in.

"According to the models, Joanna could still be a model but got the job to be closer to the photographer. He was sleeping with her. Her and a lot of other models." Munch spoke.

"But they were hiding it. On the outside, Javier's gay." Fin added.

"Any reason why he would want people to think he's gay?" Cragen asked.

"Probably to get closer to the models behind the scenes. I guess it's one of those jobs where romantic or sexual relationships can conflict with the job and aren't allowed at all." Fin said.

Right then, Olivia and Elliot joined in the group.

"Melinda did find the sleeping pills in her stomach mixed with alcohol. There were fluids in her mouth but it was hard to say anywhere else since she was found in the bathtub." Elliot said.

"How could she not know that there were pills in her drink?" Cragen asked.

"Maybe they weren't in her drink," Olivia began, "Maybe she was drunk at first and whoever she was having sex with tricked her into thinking the sleeping pills were birth control pills. She took them with the drink and passed out. How he killed her is a mystery still because she's dry from the neck up. She probably overdosed but we're not certain. Melinda's investigating that right now."

"Well, we're all almost certain Javier was the one she was having sex with but why would he want to kill her?" Fin asked.

"Maybe she knew something. Or maybe he made her mad and she threatened to expose that he wasn't gay, causing him to lose his job, and ruin his chance to be with young and pretty girls." Munch replied.

"We'll interview the husband tomorrow. Olivia, Javier needs a new assistant. You're going to have to go undercover to see if there's something suspicious about this photographer. We're done for the night." Cragen said.

"Sounds good. Good night everybody." Olivia said and rushed out before anybody could say anything in return.

"I've never seen Liv in such a rush to get home before." Fin said as he walked up to Elliot. "Why aren't you going with her?"

"She has a date." Elliot replied plainly. "Dean Porter."

"That asshole? Why? Hasn't he done enough damage around here?"

"I guess I told her it was him who put those flowers in her locker because he wanted to start over with her. Then I pushed her to ask him to dinner."

"El, why? He didn't even answer when you called him that day."

"You think I don't know that? Fin, Olivia and I…we'll _never_ be together. She needs someone who won't mess up her job."

"And Dean Porter is that special superhero because he's obviously that type. He's never done it before either."

Elliot sighed heavily and sat down on his chair, burying his face in his hands.

"I panicked, Fin! I didn't want her to be suspicious. If she keeps believing Dean is leaving her all the gifts then she'll probably go with him and be happy and forget everything that happened in the past. You know, Liv, she can be the one to forgive and forget." He said.

"This better work, El. If she finds out that you're the one leaving the presents and you made it up, then she won't be happy at all." Fin said before grabbing his jacket.

"Don't remind me." Elliot replied and snatched his jacket off the edge of his chair. "Wanna get a drink?"

Fin nodded and the two walked towards the exit but stopped by the lockers.

"Oh, wait." Elliot said and pulled out a rectangular box from the inside of his jacket.

"What is that?" Fin asked.

"A crystalized rose." Elliot replied as he worked her combination.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic, El." Fin replied.

Elliot scoffed and put the box inside of her locker and set the note he wrote earlier on top. He closed the locker door, stuffed his hands inside of his coat pockets and walked back over to Fin.

"Let's go." He said and they walked out of the precinct.


	5. Scream

**Author's Note: It was so painful to write the scene with Dean Porter and Olivia, but I think it was all worth it in the end c:**

**Enjoy.**

Dean Porter called Olivia back earlier in the day. They made plans for a professional and formal dinner later on. Olivia arrived at the restaurant on time but she couldn't help but feel late since Dean was already there. His eyebrows rose a little at the sight of her but he didn't pay her any compliments or say anything about her appearance. He's only seen Olivia in a dress once before and that was when she staged him for something work related but he still felt she looked beautiful. What was stopping him from saying anything was the fact there's still a little hostility about what happened before.

"Is this another trick? Because if it is, then I'll go right to your captain and-"

"No, this is has nothing to do with work." Olivia said and slid into the rounded booth. She took her place next to him but made sure she wasn't too close to him.

"Then what's this about? Last thing I remember is you being mad at me because I was trying to do my job and-" Dean sighed and looked over at her, "What's this all about?" He asked again in a calmer tone of voice.

"Some people at work said they saw you come in and-" She cut herself off. Maybe it was a good idea to play it like she doesn't know who her admirer is. "And I just wanted to know if everything was good between you and Elliot."

"I did come in. The reason is classified though. You could've asked me that on the phone, Olivia. What's this _really _about?"

"Okay, I just wanted to start over. Put this whole aggression about what happened behind us."

Dean smiled a little, "Are you sure? You sure you aren't mad still?"

Olivia nodded, "I'm sure. I mean, you helped me with my brother and you saved my life. I think you've done more good things for me than bad."

"Well, that's fantastic news." Dean replied and looked at the menu then looked up, "Hey, let's change tonight's plans. Let me cook for you. At _my_ place this time where there won't be any set ups or sudden phone calls about work."

Olivia raised her eyebrow, "Don't think you're going to get lucky tonight, Porter."

"I promise, it'll only be dinner. I just think it'd be nice since I'm only in New York for a little bit longer. I'm going to Minnesota for another case."

"Fine but only dinner." Olivia replied and the two left soon after.

Dean's apartment wasn't bad at all. It had a nice view of the city and the interior was well thought out when designed. The two sat on his large cream colored love seat, drank red wine, and conversed with each other. The whole night was going well, Dean made Olivia laugh until she couldn't breathe countless times and the whole time it felt like there was nothing wrong in the past.

"So what made you want to settle this tension? Not to be impolite but I have to admit, it was sudden." Dean asked.

"Some things came up the last few days that hinted things should be settled."

Dean set down his wine glass and looked into Olivia's eyes. He gently placed his hand on her exposed knee,

"Olivia," He said softly, "There's still something that hasn't been settled yet."

Olivia was speechless, she wanted to reject him and leave the apartment but there was something that was stopping him. He brushed her hair out of her face softly and leaned forward.

"You must've put something in that damn food, Porter because there has to be a good reason why I'm still sitting here." She whispered. He only chuckled in response before her lips pressed against his. A kiss so intense like before but without any strings attached.

As Olivia kissed Dean she expected things to be wonderful and fantastic but it wasn't. Deep down, Olivia felt something that wasn't right. She didn't want to be kissing anybody else but Elliot right now. Becoming intimate with someone she didn't have feelings with felt like betrayal to the person she did love. By then, she was still kissing him and she felt his hand snake up her leg. She pulled away and looked down at his hand halfway up the bottom of her dress.

"What are you doing?" She murmured.

"Come on, Olivia, don't tell me you don't want this." Dean whispered back as he kissed her neck.

"I don't." Olivia said sharply and pushed him off of her, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Oh, like the kiss didn't explain it all?"

Just then, the front door was unlocked and a young woman stepped in. Dean nervously leaned back against the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dean?" She asked. She had long black hair that moved elegantly with her every movement.

"Amy, what are you doing back so early?"

"Well, I was going to take the plane that left tonight and come home tomorrow but I noticed there was a one that left this morning and I wanted to surprise you! I missed you, sweetie. Who's this?"

"This is-"

"I was just leaving." Olivia interrupted and stood up. She grabbed her jacket, glanced at Dean and left his apartment.

About forty-five minutes later, Elliot walked into Olivia's apartment to find it completely dark and silent. Elliot began to think the worst; she was sleeping with Dean at this moment. When he turned on the light, he saw Olivia sitting on her couch and staring at the floor. Her arms were crossed and resting on her knees as she was leaning over.

"What happened, Liv?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing." She muttered, not even looking at him.

Elliot has never seen Olivia like this before. He's never actually seen her come directly out of a bad relationship with a guy. Usually it would happen the day before, she would have time to cover up anything that was wrong, and come to work the next day as if it wasn't a big deal. Elliot quickly sat down next to her and tried to look into her eyes.

"Olivia, did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No."

"Did you go to the restaurant?"

"No."

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"Jesus Christ, Elliot! Stop interrogating me like I'm some damn perp. You said it before, this is not _our _business it's _my _business." She snapped and stormed off into her room.

Elliot knew what happened was a big deal and he also should've known better than to expect Olivia to be so open about this. Elliot just decided to go to bed and maybe she'll talk about it in the morning.

It wasn't until he was awakened later that night by piercing screams.

His eyes shot open and he sat up almost instantly. The screaming continued and he frantically looked around to try and find where it could be coming from. When his head cleared up, he familiarized himself with the screaming. Olivia. He jumped off the couch and raced towards her bedroom to find a heartbreaking sight in front of him. Olivia wasn't hurt, nor was there anybody else besides the two of them in her room. Olivia was sleeping but she was dreaming something terrible. It took him a second to figure it out but her eyes were closed and she was clutching onto the sheets while her screams just killed him inside. Tears were streaming down her face which caused her hair to stick to her cheeks and nose. Elliot went over to her bed and wrapped his arms around her and soon enough she quieted down to small whimpers. The tears continued to fall silently as he cradled her in his arms.

"Elliot." She whispered.

He looked down at her. She was awake and looking up at him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained.

"Elliot, I saw him again. Harris."

"It's okay, Liv. He's gone now. You put him away, remember?"

Olivia nodded and looked down. Elliot has never seen her this vulnerable. How long has this been going on? He knew this was a side effect of PTSD which he knew she had but he never realized it was still affecting her. She's never shown signs of it back at work. It was quiet until Olivia spoke up again.

"We were going to stay at the restaurant but he suggested that we go back to his apartment. I foolishly agreed and after we ate and talked, we kissed."

So far, this story was killing Elliot but he continued to listen.

"He stuck his hand up my dress but I stopped him. He thought I wanted that. I could tell he got upset and then his girlfriend came home. I felt so stupid for falling so fast, El."

"It's okay, Liv."

"No it's not! How could he just send me these gifts when he has a girlfriend living with him? It's just not right!"

"You see cheating men, and women, all the time. He's no different just because he's a cop." He stopped and sighed, "What if I told you he wasn't the one sending you gifts?"

"If he isn't, then who is?"

"I don't know, Liv." He whispered and the night was quiet from then on as Elliot comforted her.


	6. Covert

Throughout the night, Elliot slept in Olivia's bed. He wanted to make sure she was free of the nightmares. The following morning, Olivia woke up to find his arm wrapped around her waist and she felt an involuntary smile spread across her face. She looked over her shoulder to see Elliot sleeping soundly and felt like she was safe with Elliot by her side like this. If only she could tell him all of this without any awkwardness between them. Then she looked over at her clock and noticed they were running late for work.

"Elliot," She said softly as she shook him gently, "El, wake up. We have to hurry."

Elliot slowly opened his eyes and focused his gaze on her alluring features. He smiled a little and then realized this was actually her watching him. He wasn't dreaming this which meant they didn't do anything he would dream of the night before except sleep in the same bed. That didn't mean as much to him since siblings did the same thing which could symbolize their relationship at the moment.

When they arrived at work, Elliot anticipated the moment that Olivia would open her locker and find the glass rose. He really wasn't sure what she would do now that Porter completely screwed his plan over. Would she get angry and break it? At this point, Elliot was out of scapegoats. He figured he had to come clean with Olivia but that only made him fear she wouldn't feel the same. That's when Olivia came in from getting coffee. She set down the cups on her desk, only for three of them to be taken by Munch, Fin, and Elliot. Elliot's blue eyes watched Olivia walk over to her locker and begin to work the combination.

"Olivia, come here please!" Cragen called out and she stopped what she was doing and went over to Cragen's office. Elliot just sat there in astonishment, she was so close to finding out the truth. The lies were only hurting her and that's not what Elliot wanted at all. He wanted her to be happy. His body relaxed, after coming to the conclusion she won't be finding out anytime soon unless he told her and he continued his work.

When Olivia came out of the office, she didn't even sit down or go back to her locker. She left the precinct immediately with a bag of clothes.

"Where is she going?" Elliot asked Cragen, trying not sound like he cared even though he would kill to follow Olivia at that moment.

"Olivia's going undercover as Javier's new assistant. Hopefully it won't take long. Go with her, see who he chooses between you two. Chances are he'll choose her, if he does go and wait in the van while she investigates. John and Fin, go talk to the husband."

The three left the building and went their separate ways.

Munch and Fin drove along a long and sophisticated driveway and walked up a fancy staircase to an exclusive and expensive mansion. A man in his late thirties answered the door.

"Harvey Ellis?" Fin asked. The man nodded.

"Is this about Joanna?" He asked when the two flashed their badges. "Come in."

"I can't believe she's really gone. Who could've done this?" Harvery said as he sat down on a leather sofa. One of the many leather covered furniture in the room.

"That's actually what we wanted to ask you. Do you know anybody who had a grudge on her? Anybody close?" Fin asked.

"No, well, there's her boss. That prick of a photographer. She wanted to be with him at work than she wanted to be at home but their relationship seemed more positive than negative. I would doubt they would be bitter towards one another under any circumstance."

"Do you think she was cheating on you with him?" Munch asked.

"The suspicion would be stronger if he didn't prefer men." Harvey replied.

"Well, your guard was too low, Mr. Ellis. She was having an affair with Javier Fernandez. Where were you the night she died?"

"I can't believe it. I never thought she'd cheat." Then the next question registered "You think I killed her? I would never!" He said and stood up.

"Calm down, quarterback. We just need to take you off the suspects list."

"I was at a bar with Tiffany. Joanna and I got into a fight about an hour before. She left to go to her own apartment. She always goes ther when she's angry. Then I called Tiffany to see if I could see what's been upsetting her. About twenty minutes after we left, Tiffany called me to tell me she found Joanna in the tub but she it didn't look like suicide."

"What'd you two fight about?" Fin asked.

"Her job. I asked her why she never wanted to be home anymore. She got all defensive. I didn't want things to get worse than they already were so I let her go." He sat back down and ran his hands over his face, "Oh God, I let her get killed. I should've stopped her. I should've tried to solve things with her!"

"Did she take any medication?" Munch asked.

"No, she was perfectly healthy."

As the two left, Munch's phone rang. He listened to what the caller had to say and then hung up.

"Warner called. She said she found hair in the bottle from the sleeping pills. Male hair. Brown. " He told Fin. "Both Javier and Harvey have brown hair."

The two went back to Harvey and requested a DNA sample.

"I didn't kill her!" He shouted.

"You saw her the night she died, we just need to rule you out."

"Screw you. My wife died and now you think I killed her. Get out."

The two left the house and got into the car.

"I think he's hiding something." Fin said.

"Oh you think?" Munch replied. Fin only rolled his eyes as the two drove back to the precinct.

Elliot leaned against the van on the side that was facing away from the studio. He crossed his arms with a bit of impatience. Olivia was changing in the back and made him get out. Elliot knocked on the side of the van to tell Olivia to hurry up and Olivia only responded by slamming the wall of the van on the inside. Elliot chuckled to himself.

"You know, you may not have the time to be like a regular woman but you sure take as long as one." Elliot said when he saw the van doors open.

"Screw you." Olivia replied and stepped onto the street.

Elliot turned to make a response but his words were cut off by Olivia's appearance. She was wearing a pencil skirt, a white button down blouse that puffed at the sleeves and three inch heels. Her chic office wardrobe made Elliot speechless but he had to say something to make it seem like he was making sure nothing was missing instead of gazing.

"Okay, you're looking for pictures, doctor's notes, see if you can get into his phone or e-mails." Elliot instructed.

"Elliot, we're both going in. Javier might not even choose me."

"If he's going to keep up this act that he's gay then he's going to choose you. Trust me."

The two walked into the studio. They were greeted by a secretary who was just as attractive as the other women in the building.

"Sir, your new assistant applicants are here. Miss. Emily Cassidy and Mr. Don Harris. Which one would you like?"

Javier scanned over Olivia and then walked up to Elliot and smiled, "You're cute. I'd be too tempted. Give me the girl!" He said and Elliot left the room.

"Mr. Fernandez, it's such a-" Olivia was cut off by Javier.

"Shush, get me film." He said and went back to the catalogue he was looking through.

_Talk about getting right to the point. _Olivia thought and sighed to herself and walked out of the room.

"_He certainly deserves an award but did you see how he looked you over? He's definitely making sure he's fooling everybody else around him."_

Olivia only scoffed at what Elliot said. She spoke into the tiny microphone embedded into her watch.

"He's not my type." She replied and went into his office. She went into his drawers and file cabinets.

"No numbers, no photos, wait, I found a roll of undeveloped photos hidden in the back of his drawer. Tell Fin to come and take it to the lab."

After obtaining the film, Fin walked in wearing a deliveryman uniform. Olivia returned to Javier who was now alone.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier. I was stressed, you must know how it is." He said and sat back.

"It's alright, sir." She said and sat down on a chair next to his. "Now tell me, what do I have to do to equal up to your previous assistant? I hear she was one of a kind."

"Ah yes." He chuckled and leaned towards her, "All you have to do is one thing, Emily, don't age. You're a very beautiful woman and Joanna made that mistake by letting her age show."

Olivia sat up straight, "So what happened to her?"

"It's a shame she died, don't get me wrong. I was there right before it happened, believe it or not. I'm not saying I killed her, no, definitely not. I was in her apartment, I was going to fire her because, well, she didn't look as beautiful as she did when I first met her as a model. When I broke the news to her, she wasn't mad, oh no, she actually became promiscuous. One thing led to another and you can put the rest together, honey."

"So you never fired her?"

"You ask a lot of questions. If you must know, no, I didn't. The sex was too hot to pass up." He chuckled triumphantly. "If you'd like, I could show you a thing or two." He purred and placed his hand on her neck and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I can promise it'll be exciting and much more."

Elliot listened to this with a tense jaw, clutched fists, and a huge urge to punch this guy.

"I thought you preferred guys." Olivia replied.

"How many questions are you going to come up with before you're satisfied?" Javier asked, unhappy with her response to his offer.

"That wasn't a question." She said with a light laugh.

"Don't tell anyone, but I do, in fact, prefer women but I can get fired if my relationship with any woman here is exposed. Not that I'm worried, the women want me here so they know not to say anything. Now, you have to promise not to tell anybody. Or else I'd have to kill you." He chuckled.

"_Liv, we've got a hit on those photos but we still need a DNA sample. Try and find a cup or a bottle he's been drinking from and send it over before you leave." _

"I have to leave soon but can I get you something to drink before we say goodnight?" She asked.

"No, I'm not thirsty." He replied arrogantly.

Olivia knew she wasn't going to get this sample easily. She let out a silent breath and walked over to him.

"You know, I was thinking about that suggestion." She said seductively and sat down in his lap and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to get a few loose strands, "Maybe I'll just take it." She smiled and climbed off of his knee when she got what she needed.

Olivia left the building feeling disgusted. She returned to Elliot who just finished recording the whole thing.

"I think we've got our perp. He was there the night she died. Harvey was out with Tiffany so that leaves only him."

"What about Aleksis? Wasn't she the one who would kill to stay with Javier?"

"Melinda did find a blonde female hair in Joanna's hair. It was difficult since they both have blonde hair but the mystery female's hair was much lighter."

"Just like Aleksis'." Olivia said as she took off her microphones.

"We're going to run a test on Javier's hair and you can make your arrests as soon as possible, Emily."

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes. She climbed into the front seat and drove back to the precinct.

**Author's Note: This chapter was more case related, I tried to put as much E/O into it as I could. Just wait for the next chapter, though! I won't disappoint. c;**


	7. Confessions

**Author's Note: The chapter we've been waiting on c;**

**So far, this is my favorite chapter. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy it. **

Elliot dropped Olivia off at the apartment later that night and ran some last minute errands. A few minutes after Olivia locked the door, she heard a series of impatient and rapid knocks.

"Olivia! Olivia!"

When Olivia opened the door, there stood Kathy Stabler. She looked extremely angry.

"What's wrong Kathy?" Olivia asked. She was also curious as to how Kathy found her address. Olivia never told Kathy where she lived but that wasn't as important as the real reason why Kathy was at her door.

"Where the hell is my husband? If he were to tell anybody, you'd be the first." She spat.

"Kathy, I don't think he'd want me to tell you." Olivia said.

"Is that-? Oh God." Kathy pushed past Olivia, walked inside, and went over to her coffee table. She picked up the golden ring and papers that it was holding down. She flipped through the papers and looked at Olivia with big, sad, and angry green eyes.

"This is his engagement ring and these are the divorce papers." She held up the papers, "He's staying _here_ with," Kathy eyed her with disgust, "_You." _She threw the items back down on the table, "You revolting bitch! You told him to file for a divorce so you can have him stay here!"

"Kathy, that's not true at all. Let's just calm down." Olivia said calmly.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" Kathy began to approach her.

"Excuse me?"

"Give it up, _Liv. _I know you two have had sex!"

"That's none of your business."

"That means it's true. Just say it!"

"No, we haven't. We're not intimate at all. He wouldn't do that to you. Please just sit down and we can talk about this calmly when Elliot gets back."

"Oh no, this has nothing to do with Elliot anymore. It's between you and me now."

Before Olivia could reply, Kathy grabbed her arms and pushed her into the wall. Olivia grabbed onto the bookshelf to break her fall and looked at Kathy in shock.

"Kathy, please, just calm down."

"Tell me to calm down one more time, tramp!" She screamed and punched her in the stomach, which caused Olivia to let out a loud grunt and bend over in pain. She looked up at the angry woman standing over her, ready to make another attack. Olivia really didn't want to fight back or be aggressive. This was still Elliot's wife and Olivia wanted to respect his family.

Kathy lunged towards her but Olivia changed her mind and quickly acted back. She grabbed Kathy's wrists and put them behind her back just like she would do if she was arresting someone. As much as Kathy fought and resisted to be moved by Olivia, Olivia got her out of her apartment. For the next few minutes, Olivia leaned against the wall next to the door. She was trying to collect everything that just happened as well trying to catch her breath from fighting Kathy and being hit. Olivia closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall as she took deep breaths. As soon as she did that, Elliot walked in.

"I saw Kathy down the street. Was she here?" He asked.

"Yeah," Olivia exhaled and struggled to stand up straight.

"What'd she want?" Elliot asked, getting concerned and set his things down on the floor to help her. "What happened?"

Olivia held her hand up to him, signaling she didn't want any help. "Just girl talk, El. Nothing important."

"Yeah? You weren't like that when I dropped you off."

Olivia sighed and only gave Elliot a look. Elliot helped her onto the couch and supported her as she lied back.

"Where did she hurt you?"

"El, I'm-"

She looked right into his eyes, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I fell back onto the wall and she hit me in my stomach. It's no big deal."

As Olivia lied there, she watched Elliot take the hem of her shirt between his fingers and gently slide it up along her stomach. Olivia inhaled sharply, trying not to let her mind wander. Elliot looked at her with concern, his eyes questioned if she was okay.

"Just...sensitive." Olivia lied. Elliot was lifting up her shirt, how could she not be nervous?

He examined the redness on her abdomen then looked up at her.

"It's not serious." He said flatly.

"Yeah, I told you. Your wife can't give a long term effect punch." Olivia replied and stood up. "I think you needed a reason to lift my shirt." She joked as she walked over to pour a glass of water for herself.

"No, if I wanted to lift your shirt, Liv, I would've approached the situation much differently."

"Yeah right." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Don't believe me?"

"No, I don't."

"Is that a challenge?" Elliot mocked what Olivia said the day he moved in with her. Olivia looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't have to be." She mocked back though she didn't have to say yes to truly mean it.

"If I wanted to be intimate with you, Liv, this whole condition would be different" Elliot pulled out the rectangular box and note he put in Olivia's locker the day before. The crimson red box had a white bow tied around it and the note tucked underneath the silk ribbon. Olivia turned around and stared down at it for a while, then back at him. "I would give you this box and you wouldn't have any bruises or injuries."

He placed the box gently in her hands. She took the note out of the ribbon and read it silently.

"What does it say, Liv?"

Olivia looked up at him for a while and then read the message out loud.

"You are like this rose. Shielded by a tough exterior but fragile when exposed. You're beautiful, priceless, and very rare to discover. I'm thankful I'm the one who got to learn everything about you, in and outside of your box. Love, Mr. Right."

Olivia tucked the note in between her palm and the bottom of the box. She undid the ribbon, took off the top of the box and let out the large sigh she was holding as she opened the box. Inside glistened a beautiful crystal rose with her name engraved in the stem.

"I sent in a copy of those divorce papers today. I kept my ring because I wasn't sure what to do with it just yet. The initial plan was for you to find that in your locker and I was going to tell you before you blamed Porter and smashed this."

"Tell me what?" Olivia choked out as she closed the box. She was already emotional at this point.

"That I'm your Mr. Right. Never could I ask for such a fantastic partner and an even better friend. The problem is, that's not all I want you to be to me, Liv. I love you and I'm not sure if you feel the same way but I really hope you do."

Olivia's lower lip trembled and she nodded numerous times. "I do." She whispered.

Elliot smiled along with lightly taking Olivia's face into his hands and stared into her chestnut eyes. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her. He kissed his partner and best friend for eleven years and knew he wouldn't regret it. Olivia returned the passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers intertwined with the hair on the back of his head. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled away. He smiled and took her hand in his and led her to the couch. Olivia set the box on the coffee stable before straddling his lap, ignoring the pain from her bruises. Before Olivia kissed him again, she wrapped her arms around his neck once more before pressing her forehead against his.

"Now do you believe me?" Elliot murmured.

"I always have." Olivia answered. Elliot raised his eyebrow.

"So you lied?"

"Yes, and I'm glad I did."

Elliot chuckled and kissed his partner once more. This time, he didn't pull away.

**Author's note: The E/O's not over yet, folks. ;D**


	8. Apprehended

**Author's Note: I'm glad that last chapter was such a success but unfortunately, this story has to come to an end soon enough. **

**This might be the next or second to last chapter before the end. :c**

That night, Olivia and Elliot didn't have sex. As much as they wanted to, they both agreed that they should wait until all divorce decisions were final. The following morning, the two left Olivia's apartment. Elliot was following her when something caught his interest.

"Hey Liv, go start up the car. I left something inside." He said. Olivia threw him the house keys and went on.

Elliot dropped the keys in his coat pocket and walked past the apartment door to a next door neighbor who was getting his morning newspaper.

"Good morning, my name is Elliot Stabler. May I ask you something?"

The elderly man looked up from the headlines and nodded, "Of course. What is it?"

"About two nights ago, did you hear screaming coming from this apartment?" He asked and pointed to Olivia's apartment.

The man's face darkened and he nodded, "Yes. It was horrible. Poor Olivia. We've made sure it's no one causing her trouble so it has to be something personal and it's only at night when she's sleeping. I don't know what's wrong with her but it worries my wife and me. I think it's only getting worse."

"So it's happened more than once." Elliot stated.

"Almost three times a week; sometimes multiple times in one night. We're more concerned about her wellbeing rather than how much sleep we get, either way we would like for it to stop."

"I couldn't help but overhear. Is everything okay?" An elderly woman walked up to her husband.

"Yes, dear, this is Elliot. He just wanted to ask about Olivia."

"So you're Elliot. Olivia has talked highly of you when we discuss her job. You should be very happy with a partner like her."

Elliot smiled, "I am. I couldn't think of someone better than her."

"Is she okay, though? I assume this is about her late night screaming."

Elliot nodded, "She's fine. She just left but I was just trying to figure out how long it's been happening."

"It really started around two years ago but then it subsided for about a year. It started again about two months ago."

"I'm sure someone as caring as you can put an end to that." The senior woman smiled warmly at Elliot.

Elliot smiled and thanked the two. He then went down to the garage to join Olivia in the car.

"What'd you forget?" She asked.

"I just forgot to pick up on some information. No big deal." He said and turned to Olivia and smiled.

Olivia smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips. Her smile faded away as she fixed her eyes on his, leaned in and kissed his lips longingly. As soon as Elliot returned the kiss, Olivia climbed into his lap on the passenger side. She couldn't control herself; not that Elliot minded. Olivia slipped out of her jacket and began unbuttoning her shirt while she kissed Elliot. They agreed not to have sex so soon and Elliot's phone reminded them of that. It rang suddenly but that didn't force Olivia off of him.

"Don't answer it." She demanded in a whisper as she kissed his neck. Her breathing was heavy and her shirt was halfway down her arms. Elliot was tempted to just let it go to voicemail but the phone kept ringing, telling them to stop before things went too far. Elliot finally checked the caller ID.

"Liv, I have to. It's Cragen." He replied. Olivia continued to kiss his neck as he spoke on the phone.

"Stabler." He spoke, trying to sound as calm as possible because with Olivia in his lap, her lips on his neck, and her hands running up and down his body, he was losing a lot of self control at the moment. He listened to Cragen and his eyebrows furrowed. When he got off the phone, he rubbed Olivia's bare sides to get her attention.

"Liv, Cragen wants us there early. You have to get dressed. He sounds pretty angry."

Olivia stopped, rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed into his neck. She sat back into the driver's seat and began buttoning her shirt while the car started up.

When the two walked in the precinct, Fin looked at them with worry, which only made them worry a little. They walked into Cragen's office and closed the door behind them. He didn't look happy at all.

"Elliot, your wife came in early this morning. She said you left the house and you're now staying with Olivia. Is that true?" He asked.

Elliot nodded, "Yes, Kathy kicked me out a few days ago and I've been sleeping on Olivia's couch for the time being. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not with you staying at her house. Kathy also told me you two have been sleeping together and have an intimate relationship. Is _that_ true?"

"Captain, no, we have not been sleeping together. Kathy came to my apartment last night, angry and upset. She accused us of having intercourse but I can tell you it's not correct." Olivia answered.

"What about a romantic relationship?" Cragen asked, a little less upset. He was satisfied to know they weren't sleeping together. He didn't want them losing focus on their case.

Olivia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, Elliot just stood there with his arms crossed, avoiding eye contact with him.

"It was just one kiss." They both said at the same time.

Cragen leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "You two are my best detectives. You know the rules." He sighed and stopped to think. He looked at both of them, "If I ever catch you two doing _anything_ that relates to public display of affection during your work hours, I'll have you both marked down for it. Do you understand me?"

They both nodded and went to their desks.

"Olivia, Elliot!" Cragen called out about ten minutes later. They both looked up at him.

"Warner found a DNA match to the fluids in Joanna's mouth. They match Javier's, go arrest the son of a bitch. Arrest Aleksis Cheskov too. There was residue of saliva found on our victim's forehead and it matches the strand of hair found on her head."

By then, Cragen was out of his office and pointed to Munch and Fin, "You two, go get Harvey Ellis. The bartender said he found Tiffany that night but Harvey wasn't with her."

When Elliot walked in, Javier was alone at his desk. He looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello again. I'm sorry I chose Emily over you. You're just too handsome and I'd be too distracted." He said and stood up.

Elliot chuckled, "No hard feelings but I came here to discuss Joanna Ellis. Not here though, back at my place."

"Oh, alright, I can make an exception. Where's your place?"

"The sixteenth precinct of Manhattan." Javier looked at him with a confused face as he walked over to him and grabbed his wrists, "Javier Fernandez, you're under arrest for the rape and murder of Joanna Ellis."

He froze and looked behind him as Elliot handcuffed him, "What are you talking about?"

"You have the right to remain silent," He continued as he led him out of his office and in front of the surprised staff.

"You're a cop?"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law,"

"I didn't kill her!"

"You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one then one will be appointed to you."

Elliot led him past the dressing room. Inside was Olivia and the other models.

"Aleksis," She said. The blonde model looked up and made a sound of disgust.

"Well, if it isn't Javier's little slut. I'm glad to finally meet you." She walked over to her and stood over her, "Listen here, Javier loves _me_ and nobody else so don't even try anything on him, got it?"

Olivia smirked and stared at her dead in the eye, "I'll be sure not to." She said, "Is that the same thing you told Joanna Ellis right before you killed her?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aleksis asked.

Olivia grabbed her wrists and put the handcuffs around them, "Aleksis Cheskov, you're under arrest for the murder of Joanna Ellis."

"I didn't do anything to that bitch!" She screamed as Olivia told her, her rights. She led her out of the studio right behind Javier and Elliot.


	9. Blame

"Why'd you kill her?"

"I didn't kill her! I loved her!"

Elliot looked at him, "Her? I thought you were gay."

"I-I loved her as a friend." He said.

"Give it up. Everybody now knows you're hiding your unhealthy obsession with pretty women and sex. So, what happened? You went over to Joanna's and she refused to sleep with you that night? You got mad, but didn't show it, because you're _so _good at hiding things-"

"No, I didn't do anything with her that night! Where's Emily? Get me Emily!"

"Emily's busy at the moment but I'll be sure to take a message for you." He said sarcastically.

The door opened and in walked Olivia, "Don't worry El, I got this one. Why don't you question Aleksis, she's not talking to me."

Elliot nodded and left the room.

"Emily?" Javier asked and sat up in disbelief.

"Detective Olivia Benson, actually. Didn't think you'd be telling half of your dirty little secret to a cop, huh?" She said as she strolled over next to him and slammed her hand on the table, causing him to jump. "But the problem is, you lied about some of it."

"I didn't lie! I didn't kill Joanna!" He screamed. Javier stood up and walked over to the window and turned to her calmly. "You must know what it's like to be attracted someone you work with but you're forced to keep it a secret because it's against the rules."

"Quit lying and just give up. You told me you were going to see her to _fire_ her, not to put your little secret into effect. You told me she seduced you into changing your mind. Don't try and change the damn story now. It's too late for that."

"You think I'd trust a replacement on the first day? Of course my story wouldn't be _all _true. No, I went over there, we had sex. I was never going to fire her."

"Why'd you sleep with her in the first place? You know, none of this would've happened if you just kept your pants on."

Javier chuckled, "She was easy, we were close at work, her husband wasn't givin' any to her, she wanted it, and she was hot." He looked Olivia up and down, "I'm sure if you ask your partner, he and you could relate, huh? You screwin' your partner, Detective?"

"No, I'm not." Olivia said sharply.

"Don't lie. When he was in here, I saw a wedding ring on his finger. You're without one. I'm sure you don't get a lot of action; I bet this job is very demanding."

Olivia pinned him roughly against the wall, "We're here to talk about you and the murder you committed." She hissed.

"I don't blame you though. My job is pretty busy as well. Which is why I went for the models. They're living the same schedule I am. No time for romance, so they go for what's closest to them. It's not very different from you. I didn't see many other female detectives around that precinct. Why'd they hire you? To be the office slut? Just like Joanna?"

Olivia instantly brought her knee to his groin, he didn't stop even after he collapsed from the pain.

"That partner of yours is only gonna leave you when he's through with you. Just watch. You're no different from a hooker. Neither was Joanna" He groaned.

Olivia kicked him in the stomach, "That's why you killed her, isn't it? You got tired of her!" She snapped. "Isn't it?" She kicked him again.

"Olivia!" Cragen rushed in and pulled her out. "What's wrong with you? That never worked last time and it wasn't acceptable. Neither is this time."

Olivia took a deep breath and looked everywhere but at Cragen, "I'm sorry, Captain. I don't know what came over me. I promise it won't happen again. Let me back in there and I'll apologize."

"No need, Fin got a confession from the husband. Harvey walked in on Javier and Joanna in the act. They didn't see him but Joanna heard something so when she went to check it out, Harvey appeared and suffocated Joanna from behind with a plastic bag. He tied up Javier and when Joanna regained conscience, he gave her water with the dissolved sleeping pills inside. Then he suffocated her again for a longer period of time until she died. He put her in the tub to stage it as a suicide. Then he threw the plastic bag out the window. Javier witnessed the whole thing but Harvey bribed him half a million dollars not to say anything to the police"

"What about Aleksis?" Olivia asked.

"She came in later. She pretty much applauded Harvey for what he did and for taking the stand because she hated Joanna so much. Turns out, she supplied the pills to Harvey. She spit on Joanna before she left with Javier, which explains the saliva residue. Harvey confessed the whole thing."

Olivia let out a deep breath. The door opened to one of the interrogation rooms and Fin led Harvey out. Harvey took one look at Olivia and stared at her in shock.

"Olivia! This is your fault!" He screamed. "You set us up on that date after college! You said she was the greatest person! I trusted you! You were best friends with both of us! She _cheated_ on me, Olivia! She got killed because of your decision! This is your fault!" He kept screaming the same thing until he was led out of sight.

Cragen watched as they led him out and turned to Olivia who was staring at the spot where he was out of everybody's sight. Tears filled her eyes and her hand covered her quivering mouth.

"Those were some weird people." Elliot breathed out and stood next to Olivia with his arms crossed. He looked at her tear stained face and instantly got concerned, "Liv, what happened?" He placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention but as soon as she felt his touch, she brushed his hand off her shoulder, rushed towards her desk, snatched her coat off the back of her chair, and bolted out of the building.

"Captain, what's wrong with her?" He asked with panic in his voice.

"I don't know, Elliot. Harvey came out saying that Joanna's affair and murder was her fault and she just started crying."

"I've gotta find her." He said and hastily walked over to his desk, grabbed his coat and followed her trail.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is a bit choppy. I have BIG plans for the next chapter! c;**


	10. Drown

**Author's Note: It's not the end yet! :D**

The first place Elliot searched for Olivia was in the apartment but she wasn't there. Numerous times he called her phone but didn't get an answer. The first question Elliot asked himself was if she was really this upset over something that wasn't her fault and why would she be? It was just an angry husband looking for someone to blame other than himself. She saw that all the time, what made this guy so special? He was about to go back and tell Cragen that he couldn't find Olivia when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and read the text message from Olivia's phone:

_El,_

_Meet me at Joanna's apartment. I might have found something._

_Liv_

Elliot grew suspicious. She would never go back to a crime scene without verifying it with anyone, especially not Cragen. Elliot instantly turned around and went back to Joanna's Fifth Avenue apartment. He knew something was up. He pulled out his radio, "I need backup and possibly a bus on 833 Fifth Avenue. The penthouse suite. An officer might possibly be in danger. Hurry!" He finished and put it back.

"Liv?" Elliot called out when he pushed the cracked door open all the way.

"Elliot!" Came a voice, it was Olivia's voice. It didn't sound as calm as the text message made her seem. She sounded anxious. Elliot followed the voice into the outdoor deck where he saw Olivia standing on the edge of the pool near the pool ladder. Her hands and feet were handcuffed together. There was terror in her eyes.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened?" He cried, pulled out his gun, and rushed over to her only to stop by a gun pointed right at him.

"Get any closer and I'll push her in." Said Tiffany, Joanna's best friend. She took Olivia's gun and her set of handcuffs followed by her own pair.

"Why are you doing this?" Elliot asked, taking a few steps back.

"Put your gun down or I'll shoot her in the head first." She demanded and aimed the gun at Olivia's temple.

"Do what she says, El." Olivia told him as calmly as she could, though her breathing was rapid and heavy and her voice was shaking a little.

Elliot put his gun on the floor right next to his foot.

"Do you know what it's like to lose your best friend because they suffocated? Hm? Something that could easily be prevented if the cops only came sooner. You could've saved my best friend from dying! Well, Detective, you're about to find out what that's like. I can't drug her so drowning her is as close as it's gonna get, and this time you won't be able to save her. Like I wasn't able to save Joanna!"

Tiffany grabbed Olivia by the back of her jacket and leaned her forward towards the pool. The fear in Olivia's eyes grew but her face remained strong. First she looked at Elliot out of the corner of her eye then she closed her eyes, scared of what would occur.

"What's it gonna be, Stabler? Are you gonna risk her life and come and get me or are you gonna grab your pretty little weapon and risk both of you dying? I'll shoot you then I'll drop her so nobody wins."

"Elliot, it's all right. Don't chance anything. Don't get the gun." Olivia said and looked at him. She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder at Tiffany.

"Tiffany, we all know you lost your best friend and we're truly sorry for your loss but we solved the case and letting two more people or somebody else's friend die won't solve anything."

"Shut up!" She snapped and tilted Olivia closer to the water.

Elliot looked past Tiffany and noticed a police officer walk onto the deck quietly and point his gun at Tiffany. He nodded at Elliot, giving him a signal to get his gun. Elliot was hesitant at first but he did was he was told and grabbed the gun off the floor. Instantly, Tiffany dropped Olivia into the pool and almost in the same second, was shot in the leg by the officer. Letting his gun drop on the floor again, Elliot took off his jacket, rushed over to the pool and dove in. When he tried to pull Olivia out, there was a tug. The handcuffs the were on Olivia's ankle were also cuffed to a third pair of handcuffs that were attached to the pool stairs. Not only that, he noticed a stream of thick red liquid escape Olivia's waist. Not only was she losing a lot of air by the second, she was probably losing more blood.

"Someone get me a key to these handcuffs! Now! Hurry!"

He looked down at Olivia who tried to hold her breath as long as she could. He could see her eyes slowly closing and her body becoming lifeless. He looked back frantically as everybody searched for a key.

"Stay with me, Liv. Please." His voice was shaking, Elliot was almost crying. Finally, someone handed him a key to the handcuffs and Elliot plunged back down into the water to unlock the cuffs. He pulled Olivia out of the water and instantly started performing mouth to mouth.

"Come on, Liv. Come on." He whispered as he pumped her chest. Her breathing was shallow and she barely had a pulse what was worse was, she wasn't regaining consciousness. Another person rushed over to take off the other handcuffs attached to her wrists and ankles.

"She probably swallowed a lot of water. Plus, she has a deep cut on her abdomen and she most likely lost a dangerous amount of blood while Tiffany held her over the pool and after she fell in. She needs to go to the ER now." Melinda said. He didn't notice she was right next to him until she spoke; all of his focus was on Olivia. He hesitated, he didn't want to let her go but if it meant saving her life, then he'd do anything.

Elliot nodded and watched as the EMS put an oxygen mask over Olivia's face and took her out on the stretcher and then Tiffany behind her. Cragen walked up next to him and placed a hand on his wet shoulder.

"Captain, I wish I could've stopped Olivia sooner when she walked out like that. If I stopped her as soon as she walked towards her desk and took her home, none of this would've happened."

"It's not your fault, Elliot. This has nothing to do with your actions."

"When I looked at the extreme horror in her eyes, the only thing that I wished for is to make a deal with God so we could switch places. At least then I'd know she'd be safe."

"You did the best you could, Elliot. At least she's alive. You know Olivia better than anybody else in the whole precinct. You know how strong she is."

Elliot sighed and nodded, then grabbed his coat off the ground.

"You're going to have to stay and answer a few questions. Warner's going to ride with Olivia. Then, we'll send you over to the hospital as soon as you're done."

Elliot tried not to show the disappointment when he heard he had to stay, but an order's an order. Though, he was tempted to just leave and risk getting into trouble. He would do anything in the world to be with Olivia right now.


	11. Convalescence

**Author's Note: Sadly, this is going to be the second to last chapter. I'm so glad you like this story! I already have a new idea in progress for my next one and it'll be up very very soon so look out for that! c:**

Three questions felt like an hour, six felt like a whole day. Elliot anticipated more and more to get to the hospital and go see Olivia. That's all that was on his mind at the moment. A few times, questions had to be repeated to him because his mind was occupied by Olivia's wellbeing. Finally, the last officer left him alone and before anybody else could approach him, Elliot dashed out of the crime scene and went straight to General Mercy Hospital. He didn't even bother to wait for Cragen to offer him a ride, he didn't even go back to the precinct to get his own car. He pretty much sprinted to the hospital.

When he got there, everybody was waiting in the lounge area. Fin, Munch, Melinda, George, Alex, and later Cragen joined them. They all looked at Elliot with uncertain eyes.

"She swallowed a lot of water. Even after you removed her from the pool, she was still technically drowning." Melinda said solemnly. Elliot's heart sped up. "The pool hasn't been cleaned for months and was exposed so they're checking her laceration and her organs for any infections."

"How long have you been here?" He asked everybody other than Melinda, since she rode with Olivia, and went over to them.

"Not very long, ten, fifteen, minutes maybe." Fin said.

"Is everything alright? Where's Olivia?" Emerged a voice from behind. Everybody looked at the skinny redhead approaching them.

"Casey!" Melinda exclaimed. Everybody else was just as shocked as she was, except Cragen.

"Cragen called me. Any news?" She sighed when Cragen shook his head.

While everybody else conversed with one another, Elliot sat in the chair that was furthest away from everybody else with his face in his hands.

"Elliot?" Casey said and rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes were red.

"Let's grab a coffee. We need to catch up." She said kindly and had the smile to match. He exhaled deeply, stood up, and followed her to the snack bar.

"I've never seen you like this. What's going on?" She asked him as she poured her coffee. She poured a second one and handed it to Elliot. He took it but just held it, too concerned with Olivia to think about what makes his coffee just right.

"Nothing, Casey. You know she's my partner and I'm just concerned." He mumbled.

"Yeah, but you've never shown concern in this way." Then it hit her, "You're in love with Olivia, aren't you Elliot?" She said loudly which caused everybody to turn and face them.

"Private talks aren't your strong point, I can tell you that much." Elliot replied. Casey only shrugged sheepishly and took a sip from her coffee.

"Is there an Elliot here?" A man in a white doctor's coat asked.

"Lover boy over there." Fin replied and pointed to Elliot.

When Elliot went over to him, he was almost shaking but he crossed his arms so it wouldn't show. He didn't want to expect the worst but somehow the thoughts were there.

"That partner of yours does not give up." He said and smiled, exposing his whitened and straight teeth.

"So, she's okay?" Elliot asked and instantly relaxed.

"She'll be just fine. There was a lot of dangerous bacteria in the water she swallowed so we gave her medication for that. She will have a cough and a sore throat but nothing extreme. Never have I seen someone refuse to quit. We managed to clean and stitch up her wound and remove the excess water from her system. The drugs made her a little out of it so she may be a bit confused but she's been asking for you the whole time. That and to go home. We offered her food but she's declining everything until she sees you."

Elliot thanked the doctor and rushed into Olivia's room but only to stop when he saw her. She looked fragile, her skin was extremely pale and her eyes were closed, she almost looked dead but thankfully she wasn't. She had all kinds of wires and needles connected to her and she was connected to an oxygen tank. He walked over to her carefully as if he was approaching something that could break if he breathed on it. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and wrapped both of his hands around one of hers. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him.

"Hey," She murmured and removed the assisted oxygen from her nose, "You weren't supposed to get the gun."

He chuckled, "And you were supposed to float on your back."

Olivia shifted in her bed and looked at the ceiling, "I'm sure your next question is what happened so I guess I'll just beat you to it." She said and took a deep breath, "I was going straight home but she grabbed me from the alley down the block. That's when she cut me. Then she took me to Joanna's apartment, took my gun, and made me send that text message to you. She said she wanted you to watch me die." Her voice was shaking. Elliot nodded, "Don't feel like a victim, Liv. You were still as strong as a cop back there."

She calmed down a little bit, nodded, and looked at him, "Anything new with Kathy?"

Elliot smiled, "We're officially divorced."

Olivia smiled weakly, "El, that's great. For you, anyway. I'm not so sure about her."

"She'll get over it. I just know now that I have someone better."

"And the kids?"

"We haven't decided yet. I have a good chance of getting custody since Maureen is old enough to watch everybody while I'm working."

Olivia smiled but then coughed violently and winced at the pain from her injury. Elliot was about to stand up and pour her water when she held up the hand she wasn't using to cover her mouth to make him stop.

"I'm fine." She said arduously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home." She said.

"That cough says otherwise." Elliot replied. Olivia only laughed faintly and looked out the window.

"The doctor said I'd be coughing like this for the next few days. It's just my body trying to get rid of the chemicals and chlorine from the pool because it can't handle so much."

Elliot placed his hand on her forehead and smoothed back her hair. Olivia only pushed his hand away gently.

"I already feel vulnerable by being strapped to these machines, El, I don't need you doing my hair to make it worse." She chuckled but Elliot's face was serious.

"Why did you leave the precinct so suddenly, Liv? That and why were you crying?"

Olivia stared at him for a while, "Joanna was my best friend back in school. She would always be in rocky relationships. What made them so bad was they always ended by one always cheating on the other. So, I introduced her to Harvey just so she wouldn't have to be in those situations again. He was a good guy and it was great but I guess the habit of cheating was still there. I guess I should've seen this coming when it first happened. Harvey never took rejection well nor did he accept the fact of coming in second. When it finally happened, I guess he just didn't know what else to do and snapped."

"The fact she was killed wasn't your fault, none of this has to do with you."

"Yes, it does, El. Every time I let go of someone I care about in my life, something always happens to them. You're the longest I've held onto and if I let you go and something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. You're all I have left."

"Then don't let me go, Liv. It's as easy as that." He replied and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Olivia smiled as she kissed him back.

There was a knock on the door followed by someone clearing his throat, "Need I remind you two, that you're still on duty?"

Elliot and Olivia turned their attention to Cragen standing in the doorway with a warm smile on his face and behind him was everybody else.

"All of you didn't have to come. I'm fine. I just swallowed some water."

"With your wrists and ankles handcuffed, you almost drowned in contaminated water, and you had a deep laceration on your abdomen. Yeah, I'm sure you were just fine then too." Melinda said with a smirk on her face and stood next to Elliot's chair.

"So, when were you going to announce it?" Casey asked and strode into the room. The others followed her, placing their flowers, bears, and get well soon cards, on the tables available in the room.

Olivia smiled brightly, "Casey, you didn't have to come here to see me."

"That's not answering my question. When were you going to tell us?" Casey replied as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tell you what?" Olivia asked and looked over at Elliot. His face showed he knew the answer but he didn't say anything.

"Come on, Olivia! Everybody just saw you lip locking with Detective Stabler, here. How long have you guys been like that?"

Olivia was quiet and then looked at her, "Since last night." She said, trying not to hold back her smile.

"It's about time." Casey said and stood up.

Fin and Alex turned around when they heard a voice outside the room.

"Where can I find Olivia Benson's room?"

"She's right in there." Replied the nurse.

"Uh oh, Liv. Prepare yourself." Fin said.


	12. Lovers

**Author's Note: Well, this is the final chapter. Thank you for your wonderful comments and support on this one! I love that you guys liked it! If you're interested in more stories by me, I'll have another one up before you know it! If you have any suggestions for me for my next story, then please send me a message! I'd love to know what your ideas are! So, without further ado, the ending chapter! C: **

"What? What's going on?" Olivia asked and sat up straight in her bed and tried to get a glimpse of who was going to walk in before she did.

Dean Porter rushed in the room with a dozen flowers in a vase. They weren't red roses and that made Elliot a little irritated. If this guy liked Olivia so much, he should at least know her favorite flowers.

"Olivia, as soon as I heard, I-" He sounded like he was out of breath. It was obvious he had been rushing.

"Hey, haven't you done enough damage as it is, Porter? Maybe you should turn around before you make another mistake." Elliot said as he made his way towards him and stood in front of him to block his path.

"Nobody says I'm not allowed to see her. Especially not _you_, Stabler." Dean snapped back.

"Yeah? Well, the only way you're sure to see her is if you end up in that empty bed next to hers after I bash your face in. I don't think your little girlfriend wants to see you all marked up."

"That won't be happening."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not. What, did you fool her too?"

"If you really must know, we broke up the night Olivia left my house."

"I'd just leave if I were you. I think you've hurt her enough and she's already been through a good amount of pain tonight. Don't make it worse." Fin added.

"Call it a third party instinct, but I think Porter did something to Olivia that made Fin and Elliot angry." Munch spoke.

"Elliot, Fin, it's fine. Really." Olivia said. They both stepped aside and Dean made his way past them.

"I got these for you." He said with a bright grin and placed the Daisies on the windowsill.

"They're beautiful. Thank you." Olivia replied but didn't show as much affection like she would've if he hadn't hurt her. Only a minor smile was all she gave him.

"I just came by to say I'm sorry, and if you'd give me another chance we could-"

He turned to the group of Olivia's friends staring at them.

"Do you mind?" Dean asked.

"No, I don't mind at all. Go right ahead." Elliot said.

"Doesn't bother me one bit." Fin replied.

Dean sighed and turned back to Olivia, "We could go out again. This time nothing will go wrong and we can go out to restaurants a few times before going to one of our apartments and perhaps-" At this point, Dean was rambling and Olivia decided to stop him before he go too personal.

"Dean, that sounds really nice but I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?" He asked with confusion all across his face.

"There's…someone else." She told him and smiled when she glanced up at Elliot who was smiling as well. He smiled lovingly at Olivia but if Dean were to turn around, he'd definitely be gloating.

"Oh, I see." Dean replied and straightened up. He fixed his jacket, "Very well. Olivia, feel better and hopefully we'll run into each other again." He said.

"Don't hold your breath." Fin told him. Dean glared at him and walked towards the exit. He stopped at Elliot before leaving.

"You're a lucky man, Stabler." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I know." Elliot replied and watched as Dean left the room. Everybody he walked past gave him the cold shoulder.

"As much as I want to stay here, I should get going." Melinda said and put on her jacket. "My daughter needs to go to bed and that won't be happening soon if I leave her with my husband." She walked over to Olivia and gave her a hug, "Feel better, Liv. I'll be back tomorrow."

Soon, everybody else made the same promise of visiting her the next day and left except Cragen and Elliot. "I should get going too. Do you want a ride back to the precinct, Elliot? You left your car there."

Elliot shook his head, "Nah, I'm gonna stick around here for a little while longer." He replied. Cragen nodded, said goodbye to Olivia, and left. Elliot took his seat right next to her bed.

"Go back to the apartment get some sleep. I'll be fine." Olivia said.

"Actually, I think I might spend the night here. This room seems better than sleeping in an apartment that you don't own by yourself."

"I'm a big girl, El. I don't need a babysitter."

"If I leave, you're stuck with lousy entertainment, horrible food, and nobody to talk to. I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to spend a few days living like that."

"Fine, but I'm not paying you." She said and looked up at the ceiling. Soon enough, her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep.

**Two weeks later**

After being released from the hospital and taking a few extra days off for some more healing time, Olivia was back at work. She went back to being and looking just as healthy as if nothing happened to her. They were finishing up for the day and most of the people were gone. Elliot was working when he felt something out of the ordinary. He looked up to see Olivia's brown eyes staring directly at him. She had a smile on her face that showed she was definitely thinking about something and by the look in her eyes it had to do with him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elliot asked as a smile slowly appeared.

"When I went over to Babs' apartment a while ago, she said you "had the hots for me" Well, before all of the other stuff happened." Olivia chuckled at the silly sounding comment and ran her fingers through her hair while looking down at her desk, "I didn't think it was true so I said it was never going to happen." She looked back up at him and smiled warmly.

"Never say never, Liv." Elliot replied and smiled just as kindly.

"Yeah? Well, never have I been so wrong in my life."

Elliot looked at her for a few seconds and turned off his computer, put his files away, stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'm ready when you are." He said as he walked over to her desk and leaned on it.

Olivia packed up her things and stood up, "Let's go." Before she started walking out the door, the two shared a kiss. As hard as it was, they pulled away from one another and left.

The two arrived back at the apartment and while Olivia was going through her fridge to fix something for the two of them, Elliot sat on the couch and watched her.

"Want to just call for take out? We can go to the store tomorrow." She said then opened the pantry and smirked, "Or we can just have cereal."

Elliot walked up behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her slender waist, "Actually, I think want something else tonight." He growled in her ear and began kissing her neck.

Olivia raised her eyebrow, "Really? What?" She asked, pretending as if she didn't already know the answer.

"You." His voice was indistinct since he was still attached to her neck.

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes, feeling Elliot's lips on her neck made her forget all about her hunger. She turned around to face Elliot and kissed him lustfully on his lips. After sharing a kiss of intense passion in Olivia's kitchen, she took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. When they entered, Olivia fell back onto the bed and looked up at him.

"Are we still on duty?" She joked.

"Well, Cragen's not here, we're not at the precinct, so I'm going to say no we're not."

"Great, come here." She said and sat up. She grabbed Elliot by the tie pulled him on top of her. Elliot managed to close the door behind him before he was forced to fall forward.

The rest is their little secret.

**The End**


End file.
